creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SoPretentious
Archive 1 RE: Thanks for letting me know about that, I've fixed it. I was trying to link to the redirect page Project:Blacklisted Subjects, but forgot the "s" on the end (facepalm). Luckily that was just me being stupid on that occasion, as opposed to there being an error in the template itself. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:42, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Source Mode I've noticed lately you have been messaging users with the source mode template which is fine when their edits cause severe coding issues, but the latest one was a simple template issue and there really wasn't much need to use that template. (Nor to warn twice.) I would advise only using that template/warning when someone posts a story with wide-spread issues requiring it to be marked for review and fixed as otherwise it can cause unnecessary confusion. Thanks, keep up the good work. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:45, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:50, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Holy Sh*t Holy shit, dude, thank you so much for the fixes. I've been meaning to take a look at that one for a while :) I'd love to have you as an editor actually if you'd like. My old one has kind of left me :/. I don't pay people for it and I understand if you can't/don't want to but it'd be an honor for you to help me with my other stuff :) Peace out, man. Have a fantastic day, by the way I call most people "dude" and "man" and since I'm unknowing of your gender that's what I felt like I had to do, I do that with all of my friends :\ D.E.Fredrickson (talk) 02:35, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, wanted to thank you for your helping edit my story Castle Bravo. I'm not super familiar with Source Editor and I had a lot of issues right from the moment when I uploaded it. That, and I'm sorry that it's such a pain. I promise I wasn't trying to make it that troublesome. Nikiren27 (talk) 04:03, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Got It Now At least I hope I did. Sorry, I'm really REALLY new to this site and how it works, and honestly I haven't been having good run-ins with the people who are the heads of it :\ just issues about little things I'd rather not talk about. Anyway, can't wait for the feedback on the story. Don't know what else to say here, just thanks for noticing me I guess and have an awesome day as always. D.E.Fredrickson (talk) 04:54, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Per Dupin I'd like to wait until your current app. closes (the 12th). I'm trying to be a bit democratic here so I will need to try and get in touch with the other crats/admins just so I'm not taking advantage of my position and promoting people without reaching a consensus. (A couple of days will be required as some bureaucrats are quite busy with RL stuff.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:10, May 6, 2015 (UTC) More stuff to thank you for. The format thing has always been a pain in the ass to me so thanks for that. Quickly, everything you changed in Innocent Souls is good/just fine, but when Feel says "Mommy and Daddy," I thought that since that's technically their names to the person speaking it was supposed to be capitalized. Any thoughts? D.E.Fredrickson (talk) 00:52, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: The page is unprotected if you want to make the changes. Thanks for catching the issues. Jay Ten (talk) 02:44, May 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Source Mode Thanks for letting me know c; Chiyami (talk) 05:04, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Crediting Just a heads up, we don't add author credit unless they've indicated that they wanted credit by signing their name or something at the bottom. This is because some people upload work that isn't theirs, and also some people just don't want credited. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 02:08, May 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Right now. I see no current "Delete Now" tags although I do see some minor spatial issue with your sigs that need some resolution. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:23, May 10, 2015 (UTC) header Thanks for fixing the display of my pasta! Mr.MellowDramatic (talk) 21:13, May 10, 2015 (UTC)Mr.MellowDramatic RE: By-user template I know, but the stories I added the template to where stories posted on the Writer's Showcase by the user. In the Showcase people only post their own work. MrDupin (talk) 21:38, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Your Signature It's kinda unwieldy. Maybe decrease the padding & font-size somewhat, currently it's taking up a bit too much space. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:40, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :For clarity, I'm talking about the one used here. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:43, May 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'm not exactly sure, but I believe those pages are selected based on number of pageviews in the past week or so. Then again, it could just be total pageviews, either way, it's definitely pageviews that decide it. With regards to seeing the statistics of a specific page, there's no way to do so other than and, based on our total daily pageviews, as well as the fact that pages like A Cold Greeting apparently only have one pageview even though they have >10 edits, I think those are incorrect anyway. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:21, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :I think the errors are probably intentional, given that it's a Trollpasta. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:49, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Deletion of Categories I saw your thread about deleting those two categories, we (admins) are actually already discussing that, so I've closed your thread, hope you don't mind. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:54, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Mod So your application for admin has been turned down, but since you requested moderator rights, you are being given them. Feel free to ask me if you have any questions on how to use them or situations in which you can/shouldn't use them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:23, May 12, 2015 (UTC) I Hope I'm Doing This Right I hope I'm doing this right and doing it in the appropriate place. (Sounds like what I said on my wedding night, hi-yoooo). I'm just completely new to all things wiki. Anyway, thank you so much for your thoughtful edits cleaning up my story! They were spot-on. Spiegelglas (talk) 12:15, May 13, 2015 (UTC) My Signature My signature isn't correctly appearing on the nominations page for some reason, and I'm afraid my nomination is going to get discarded, can you tell me how to fix it? Tin77 (talk) 21:54, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks For The Help Thanks for the help, but I have tried that, and it won't appear. It appears to be I'm doing something wrong, despite following your steps. Tin77 (talk) 22:10, May 13, 2015 (UTC) I messed up I accidentally created a duplicate of the wheels on the bus pasta while I was editing it: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Wheels_On_The_Bus_Kid I'm confused as to how that happened since the article already existed, but I think it may have happened because the article was moved to a different page and I had completed my edit at the exact same time. I was wondering if you were able to delete it? I went ahead and messaged Empyreal, but I figured I'd ask you too since you are on right now. Sorry for the mess up. Doom Vroom (talk) 07:20, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :I figured, but wasn't sure. I thought it was worth a shot. I'm a bit embarrassed to be honest XD Thanks anyway. Doom Vroom (talk) 07:29, May 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks for pointing that out. It was a hard time typing on a small keyboard, so I constantly type typos. It's fixed. RuckusQuantum 05:00, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Edits Please be careful that you only make edits that are absolutely necessary and please make sure you're certain they're correct. This is an example. Those few changes were either unnecessary or incorrect. "Any time" is best left as two words, as the combined word only works in certain instances, but the two separate words always work. "Begun" is the past participle of "begin" and should always be used when preceded by had/has/have. The instance you removed "knew" was just unnecessary and actually reads better the way the author had it, in my opinion (we should always try to maintain the integrity of the author's original version as much as possible). My main point here is it's best to leave things alone unless you're sure there's an actual error (no opinion based edits and no educated guesses). Personally, when I see something I'm unsure about, I either look it up or move on. We all make mistakes, so don't let this bother you, but I did have to mention it. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 14:52, May 15, 2015 (UTC) How did you know? How did you know that I would go to your profile? Mr.dead1 (talk) 01:25, May 16, 2015 (UTC)Mr.Dead1 Why did you put those quotes together in my story? You made me look kind of stupid, Empy is pointing out flaws in my story that you did. I notice you left no comment, just hacked in and started doing weird stuff to my story. This is an entry in a contest. If the judge had taken off points for mistakes you have made to my prose, I would be quite upset. For the record, when two characters are engaged in diaglogue, their lines are seperated. Please make a note of that. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:33, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :Look I know you're a bit upset, but if I recall correctly in his contributions, he recently fixed an issue where an author had separated one person's dialogue into two lines (can't recall which one) and this is likely an instance where making a number of edits back-to-back results in a form of 'highway hypnosis' (editing hypnosis) where the editor sees issues that are not actually present that they resolved in the past. (I get that effect too when slogging through the M4R section and I try to read a story normally. No harm, no foul. The issue was pointed out and resolved. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:40, May 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Commenting Fixed, thanks | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:36, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Thank You Thanks so much for the help, I've wanted to publish that story for a long time now! I really appreciate it. :D Hero Forever 15:18, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Latest Tobit story Hey, Just finished my lastest Tobit story and would love some feedback for Tobit: Theory of Two. Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 22:59, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Note on videos Please only add videos to stories where the author has requested it. As some people may not want a narration to be included in their story. I undid the ones I found that had not requested a narration. Please do not add videos as we have multiple narrators who want their narrations to be featured and it could lead to a lot of confusion. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:04, May 18, 2015 (UTC) hello Hello, I am trying to upload a pasta here but it doesn't seem to want to work and I can't see any faults with it. May I ask what may be the issue? Is there a place where I can publish it so you can check it out? Sorry if you're not the one to handle that kinda stuff. Ranzenu (talk) 04:34, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I think I made a mistake with the title of my topic. It was supposed to be "One Strange Text Message". Is there any way to fix that? Ranzenu (talk) 04:50, May 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Tupla In case you didn't see: I think I fixed it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:35, May 20, 2015 (UTC) My story being a spinoff violation. Hi I was waiting for my story the Lumberjacks worst nightmare to be accepted, and saw you added the slenderman spinoff violation thing. The monster in my story isn't meant to be slenderman, its a living tree monster as indicited by the message at the end of the pasta saying "stop cutting down us trees" its just that video of an unknown creature seen in Russia which I used for the monster just suggests its slenderman, we don't know really what it is. I know creepypasta is for original ideas so I hope my story can stay because it took a lot of thought to think out some story with a moral of some kind. (Death4 (talk) 19:48, May 20, 2015 (UTC)) Love is unprotected, I'll take care of HMGS. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:45, May 20, 2015 (UTC)